


Test of Time

by silkplants



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, M/M, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, and judges the youth for their fashion, aph, test of time aka Alfred is awkward towards the guy he likes for 50 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkplants/pseuds/silkplants
Summary: A sci-fi/human usuk au. Alfred and Arthur are part of a crew working to develop time travel, though Alfred is the lucky soul who gets to take the first trip. He meets someone important to him, both in the present and the future.





	Test of Time

Alfred bounced on his heels, fidgeting with excitement as scientists relayed instructions to him. He was trying to stay as still as possible, so that his colleagues could fit his gear onto him properly. It was the latest in time travel technology, nicknamed JumpGear. Alfred would be jumping further in time than anyone else ever had, a whopping fifty years. While others might be nervous about the gear malfunctioning, Alfred had nothing but faith in the tech he’d helped create.

His coworker, Matthew, fitted his vest, zipping up the front, looking at him and breathing a sigh. “Remember, Alfred, under no circumstances are you to make contact with your future self, nor anyone who might recognize you. Your mission is to get in and get out, grabbing a newspaper in between so we can be sure you really went as far as we planned. If you don’t come back on your own within six hours, we’ll bring you back from here. So there’s nothing to worry about. Kirkland is going to instruct you on how to operate the gear. We were going to send him but..well, you know. Try not to embarrass yourself in front of him, yeah?” Alfred’s eyes widened.

"Kirkland? Wait, Mattie, you know I can’t-“

Matthew clapped him on the shoulder, and then started to walk away. "You’ll be fine!”

Alfred felt a tap on his shoulder almost immediately after Matthew left his sight, and he jumped, wheeling around to face Arthur. Or, Kirkland, as the uptight scientist preferred to be called.

Arthur seemed impatient, and he tapped his foot. His arm was in a sling, which was the only reason he himself wasn’t making the jump. Time travel required great physical health, and to send Arthur away with an injury surely wouldn’t be good.

"Right, then,“ Arthur breathed, looking him over. "To come back, just use the touchscreen on your left glove and input the correct date. There’s a spare power core on your belt, though the one currently powering your suit is brand new so I doubt you’ll need it. The orange button on your vest will disguise the JumpGear as a plain set of clothes. You may look a bit weird in the time period but at least it won’t be obvious you’re a traveler. Savvy?”

Alfred’s mouth was dry. He’d been focusing on Arthur’s features, the smattering of freckles on his nose, his pink, pursed lips, and his pale yellow hair, soft and feathery. His eyes were a bright green, sharp and calculating. Still, somehow, Alfred had managed to retain the instructions Arthur had given to him, so he nodded.

"Good. Get ready, we’re sending you off in two minutes.“ Arthur put on a pair of goggles, and then walked towards the control booth, calling out to their colleagues. "Have any of you lot seen my planner? I’ve got some important documents in there, I can’t lose them..” He received a resounding no, and he sighed, walking behind the control booth. He spoke to the group of scientists around him in a hushed voice. Alfred got into position, and closed his eyes, hearing a crackle. His hair stood up due to the static building around him, and then there was a loud snap.

—–

He felt weightless for a few moments, and then felt impossibly heavy, unable to move his arms or legs. The feeling passed after a little while, and then Alfred blinked, getting to his feet. He pressed the orange button on his vest, and the JumpGear changed to a plain t-shirt and jeans, with the exception of his belt and his left glove.

Alfred shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked around the city, only, fifty years ahead of his time. There was little he could recognize right away, The pizza place near the lab was still there, but the name had been changed from ‘Gino’s’ to 'Cheese Be With You’. At least the building was familiar. The lab itself seemed to be gone, as Alfred was standing on the edge of an empty lot. There was a sign out front, indicating that apartment buildings were going to be built there.

Wandering further into town, he started to notice more striking differences. The buildings, or at least the new ones, were all made from the same clean white stone. The sidewalks all moved, so that Alfred didn’t have to walk if he didn’t want to. There was a thick cable running through the ground and connecting to all the buildings. It was glowing a faint green, and Alfred could only guess that it was some sort of power source, providing electricity to everything on the street. He whistled, impressed by the alternative to the power in his time.

Alfred had been half expecting flying cars, and was slightly disappointed by the lack of them. The cars all seemed pretty normal, except, they seemed to use the same green power source as the buildings. As an alternative to driving, there were things called Telo-Ports that looked like phone booths. People stepped inside, and then disappeared, presumably to their chosen location.

He walked until he found a convenience store on the corner, one of the few older looking and familiar buildings. Alfred couldn’t find any newspaper stands, so he hoped that he could buy one inside. Of course, that was assuming they still used the same currency. He’d really hate to steal from his future neighbors.

Pushing the door open, he glanced around the shelves. There was a teenager behind the counter, wearing a heavy jacket with tights that changed their pattern every few minutes. Other than that, they looked pretty normal. Only, shoulder pads had come back in style. Ew. Alfred promised himself that seventy-five year old Alfred would never wear such a thing, even if it was hip with the kids.

He shook his head, and tried to focus, looking on the shelves for a newspaper. He bit his lip, and after not being able to find one, he looked at the teen.

“Hey!” He greeted, smiling. “Can you tell me if you have today’s newspaper? I really need it.” He put his hands in his pockets, but the teen only stared at him blankly.

He heard a weathered laugh behind him, and he turned to face an old man.

"Oh, we haven’t had newspapers for over thirty years, young man. Too much paper waste.“ The old man sighed, and looked him over, his gaze softening. "I suppose that puts a bit of a wrench in your plans, Alfred.”

Alfred stepped backwards, eyes widening. “You know-!” He exclaimed, half excited and half panicked. He’d just made contact with someone he knew, and the universe wasn’t collapsing on itself. “Who..who are you?” He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, who do you think I am?“ The man replied, leaning on his polished wooden cane.

Looking the man over, Alfred did think he seemed familiar. HIs hair was a light silver, and he was wrinkled, with a few brown spots on his hands. He still had the air of a gentleman, though, and he wore slacks and a sweater that would be considered 'old people clothes’ even in Alfred’s time. His eyes were a bright green, sharp and calculating, but now with a hint of mirth, further displayed by the knowing smile on his lips.

"Kirkland?” Alfred squeaked, and the man nodded.

“Well, you call me Arthur nowadays, lad. But you’re right, it’s me. Now, you should have about five hours and fifteen minutes to get some proof and go home. How about you come home with me? You can ask me anything you like as long as it’s not a major event in history, and I can get you something that’ll prove you made it to the right year.”

“Won’t the universe like, collapse in on itself?” Alfred replied, and Arthur chuckled.

“That’s bullshit. You’ll figure that out in about three years. You can talk to anyone, including yourself. The universe doesn’t care.”

“Okay, then..”

—–

Alfred got into the passenger side of Arthur’s car. Telo-porting apparently made Arthur nauseous, so he preferred driving. He didn’t have to touch the car, however, it drove itself back to Arthur’s two story home. He unlocked the front door using a retina scanner, and let Alfred inside, humming quietly.

“So…what’s the future like?” Alfred asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

“Oh, well, it’s quite nice. We’ve finally 'gone green’ as it were. Quite literally, in fact, I’m sure you noticed the cables in the streets. It’s nice to know that my children and my grandchildren can look forward to an earth that will actually last.”

“You have kids?” Alfred asked, failing at his attempt to mask the disappointment in his voice. Arthur was straight after all. Damn.

“I know what you’re thinking, and you’re wrong. My husband and I adopting two lovely children, a son and a daughter, and they’re both married and have kids now.” Well. Prove Alfred corrected.

“Who…did you end up marrying?” Alfred asked, and Arthur laughed, walking over to his armchair and sitting down.

“He’ll be home in a few hours. I think you should meet him.” He answered, gesturing to the armchair next to him, for Alfred to sit down.

“I really gotta get going-” Alfred tried to protest, shaking his head.

“Nonsense.” Arthur chuckled. He seemed to be much more carefree than the Arthur Alfred knew. He still seemed responsible and organized, but he was also a bit more relaxed. “You’ve got four and a half hours left. We can talk for a bit. Humor an old man, would you?”

Alfred lowered himself in the armchair, and smiled. Arthur was right. He had like, forever. He had time to ask a few questions.

—–

He lost track of time while talking to Arthur, and the hours passed swiftly, Alfred getting out his phone to type out everything Arthur told him. However, Arthur sighed after a while.

“Alfred, it’s been lovely, it really has, but you’ve got ten minutes left. I still need to get you that proof, wait here a moment.” Arthur braced himself before getting up, bones popping as he walked down the hall.

A second car pulled into the driveway as Arthur came back with a box, and Arthur smiled, setting the box down and going to the door. He opened it as another man approached, able to walk without the use of a cane.

“Al-” Arthur started, but was cut off as his husband pressed a short kiss to his lips. He chuckled, and stepped back, taking the other man to the living room, where Alfred was waiting. “As I was saying, we have a guest.”

Alfred looked up at Arthur’s husband, blinking as he got to his feet. Arthur’s husband started to laugh, putting an arm around Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur’s husband was taller than Arthur by about a head, and there were some stray blond hairs among the grey. He had wire frames, which were in front of joyful, clear blue eyes Alfred recognized as his own. And, he was wearing shoulder pads. Damn it.

“You married me?!” He jumped to his feet in surprise, running his hands through his hair and brushing it back. Both old men fell into laughing fits, leaning on each other.

“Forty-six years of marriage, yeah.” Alfred- er, older Alfred- replied. “You’re about four years away from that, though. Oh, uh, but don’t tell Arthur that you know until after the first anniversary, he’ll scold you for 'disturbing the natural flow of time’ and stuff.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, elbowing his husband and stepping away. “I know it doesn’t seem likely right now, and it isn’t, trust me. Right now Arthur can’t really remember your first name. But just be yourself, and give it time.” He smiled, and opened the box, getting a coin and an old, yellowed planner. He pressed the coin to Alfred’s hand.

“Now, that’s got the current year on the back, um, do ignore the face on the front, that’s our current president. Oh, but, when you see her running for office, be sure to vote for her..and not just because she’s a Kirkland.” he winked, and smiled, then handed him the yellowed planner.

“Make sure you give this to Arthur. Right now he’s turning the lab upside down looking for it. He’ll be grateful, I promise. Might even remember your first name.”

He stepped back, going back to the older Alfred and taking his hand. Old Alfred spoke up. “Oh, yeah, before you go, make sure you ask Arthur out while you two are in Renaissance-period Italy! And, don’t order the seafood platter on your honeymoon, you find out you’re allergic to shellfish, and it ruins the trip, so, yeah, don’t do that.”

“Go?” Alfred spoke, the screen on his glove beginning to blink. The disguise lifted, revealing his gear, and he tucked the planner under his vest. “But, I can’t go, I have so many questions!”

Arthur breathed a sigh. “Ah, yes, I’m sure you do. But I’m afraid you’re out of time. I’ll see you soon, okay? Very, very soon.”

“Wait-! Hey!” Alfred called out, and he reached for them, before hearing a snap. He felt weightless, and then heavy all over again.

—–

Alfred woke up again in the lab, lying on his back. His colleagues were leaning over him, and Matthew helped him sit up.

“You okay? Did you get the proof?”

Alfred rubbed his forehead, groaning and handing off the coin. “No newspapers.” He mumbled, and leaned back again. A different coworker, Kiku, handed him a water bottle.

“Get some rest. We’ll ask you questions later. You did an excellent job.”

Nodding, Alfred took a long drink of water, and got to his feet. He walked over to their small lounge area, content to pass out on the sofa. As he walked, however, Arthur brushed past him, and Alfred’s eyes widened, remembering the planner he still had on him.

“Hey, Arthur!” He called out, turning. Arthur looked up from his clipboard. “Um, this is yours, right? I found it, earlier.” He held out the planner, and Arthur took it gingerly, looking it over.

“Why, yes, this is my planner. I’ve been looking for it all day. It looks a bit weathered..”

“Oh, well, I found it outside!” Alfred replied, swiftly. Arthur rose a brow.

“Your name is…Alfred, right?”

“Yeah!”

Arthur smiled, just faintly, and looked at the planner in his hand. “Alfred. That’s a nice name. Well…in any case, thank you for finding this for me. I appreciate it. You should go..get some rest. Traveling is always tiring.”

Alfred nodded. “I will, I will, so um..see you around?” He asked, voice squeaking a bit as he looked at Arthur. Arthur didn’t reply, not exactly. But, he did smile, and give a slight nod before going on his way.

As Alfred turned to go back to the sofa, he thought he heard a faint reply.

“I think I’ll be seeing you quite often.”


End file.
